Wands & Bullets
by PlagueOfThots
Summary: The plot follows our two protagonists, Louise de la Valleire and John Wick, as a horrible misunderstanding combines two worlds that should've never clashed. Will bloodshed follow? Or will they find the ending that they deserve? [Special thanks to: PrisonDictator for the idea!]
1. JW Chapter 1

**The first part of this chapter includes the original script of the film mixed into my paragraphs.**

 **I've also used quotes from the films...**

 **Please note that the words are not mine, with that being the work of Derek Kolstad.**

 **The reason why I used it is to establish an environment I couldn't describe by just watching the film.**

 **Don't worry... I wasn't that lazy and just Ctrl + C/V'd... I wrote ~1,600 words by myself, so it's not all someone else's words...**

 **Sorry about that. Disclaimers and such.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Bolded Italics: Describing Narrative or Vital Sounds**_

 **Bold: Separating Passage of Time or Stating Key Information**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 _"Quoted Italics": Another language translated to English_

"Quoted Text": Speech

Underlined Text: Writing

* * *

 _ **A verdant landscape of rolling hills, lush countryside, and ambient peace.**_

The hour hand of an old, electric clock shifts slightly, marking 6:00 AM. A soft alarm sounds. Beneath the blankets, a body shifts, a weathered hand reaching out to silence the antique. A beat... a sigh... a groan... and John Wick, early sixties, salt-and-pepper hair, three-day beard, former boxer, former military, tired, beaten down, and at wit's end- sits up, staring unblinkingly out at the day. A beat... and he stands, donning a weathered robe and a pair of slippers. John stuffs his hands into his pockets...

 ** _A dirty house with no one to clean it..._**

He descends down the stairs, the sound of his slippers slapping against the polished wood fills the air. The living room was furnished as modern you could get, a matching modern style shelving separating the main corridor and the living room. Down the corridor, the walls overflowed with family pictures, each badly in need of dusting. They catalog a long and healthy life with his wife, the pictures presenting a time line of sorts. No children, yet sheer, unadulterated happiness, little mementos from their trips sitting behind them. In the kitchen, there was nobody making breakfast... As a matter of fact: **nobody was home.**

 _ **Fresh air that brings memories...**_

John opens the door, retrieves the newspaper, closes, and locks the door behind him, without giving the outside so much as a glance. John unceremoniously tosses the newspaper onto the table, opens a cupboard, and measures out a couple of tablespoons of Folgers Coffee into an old percolator. As it begins to bubble, John open the fridge, studies its contents for a moment or two, and then closes it, abandoning the thought of breakfast. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits at the table. The newspaper is ignored. He drinks in silence for a long, dark, brooding moment, the loneliness almost unsettling.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It was a beautiful night, the dimly lit street setting a romantic overtone for the scene. There, an ardent couple were standing together, watching the ocean. The smell of salt filled the air as the sound of waves filled the atmosphere. The two lovers lock eyes, and soon find themselves kissing one another in a passionate competition for dominance. Suddenly...

 **l**

Carrying a humble bouquet of yellow daisies, John slowly makes his way down the eerily empty corridor. He pauses before a picture on the wall, glancing at his reflection upon the glass. He takes a deep breath, exhales, and enters a room. John walks in to be met with the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor. Standing at his wife's bedside is their family doctor, a grim look on his face as he turns to address him.

"Mr. Wick... You already know that your wife is on life support... But there's the fact that her health has been rapidly degrading over the past week or so..." John slowly approaches the figure lying in bed: surrounded by machinery, accompanied by the soft sounds of technology. He removes the wilted daisies from the vase, tosses them in the trash, and replaces them with fresh ones. He pulls over a chair, reaches out, and takes her hand. She is in a comatose state, her breathing synthetic...

 ** _Too many machines... So many wires, tubes, and monitors._**

The doctor walks over, placing a hand on John's shoulder. John lowers his head, and nods. With a bit of effort, he stands, staring down at her for a long moment, never once releasing his grip, and leans over to kiss her on the forehead. He holds her hand for a long moment in heavy silence. The doctor turns off the machine, the sound of the heart rate monitor now the only noise in the room. He couldn't help but try to keep his wife with him as he hugged her, the gradual slowing of the heart rate monitor counting the last seconds of her life. Once the doctor had left the room, the heart rate monitor flat lines, the sound piercing his ears...

 **0-0-0-0-0**

John is now sitting on his bed, his wife's bracelet in his hand. The bracelet was silver, five silver daisies spread apart evenly across the chain. It was a gift to her on their anniversary, the only item of worth left that had her favorite flower on it. He puts it down on his nightstand, the silence finally getting to him as he walked away.

 ** _It is eight o' clock..._**

John gets into his 1969 Mustang GT, a muscle car that his wife gave to him. He backs out of his garage, and drives out of the driveway as the house is finally empty of life. It was the day of his wife's funeral service, the last chance for him to say goodbye properly...

 **l**

The casket is being lowered into the ground, the priest praying for her departure. The attendees huddle together with black umbrellas, the rain hitting against the canopy like bullets. A final amen is said, as everyone except John heads for their cars, their heads hung low in mourning. John stands there as the crew covers her coffin in dirt, the next couple of minutes watching her leave his sight. John now heads to his car, only to be met with an old friend of his. He was in the assassination business with him, but he knew that Wick had left it behind. They exchange greetings, and the only words that his friend says other than that is:

"My condolences."

 **l**

John is standing by his window as the last of his guest leave, whispered goodbyes and condolences eventually disappearing along with them. He takes another sip of his bourbon before the door bell rings, the delivery service standing outside waiting for him. He answers the door and signs the form, taking in the kennel that laid at his doorstep. He slides it onto the table, the note on top of it wearing a large daisy on it's back. John slowly opens it as he reads the letter, the tears that once again welled in his eyes threatened to spill as he did.

* * *

John,

I'm sorry I cant be there for you. You still need something. Someone to love. So start with this, because the card doesn't count. I love you John. This illness has loomed over us for a long time, and now that I have found my peace... Find yours. Until that day...

Your best friend,  
Ellen.

* * *

Inside the kennel sat a eight week old beagle, which John carefully took out of the kennel. On it's neck laid a collar, after checking it's tag he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as tears rolled down his check.

 _Of course it's Daisy._

Reading the note was something that he needed, a burden in his heart lifted by reassuring words from his wife. Now he had a pet beagle, the dog being well trained for it's age as it licked his face. The chuckle now turned into a laugh, a mix of joy and sadness confined within it.

"Come on girl, let's go." It was about time they go to bed, so he used a spare towel to create a makeshift bed for Daisy, as she compliantly laid in her bed. They exchanged looks as John turned off the lamp beside his bed. The soft snoring of the puppy soothed him as he began to sleep, the new hope of tomorrow filling within him.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mid-Afternoon**

At an abandoned airfield, the Mustang roars down the open stretch of landing strip as Daisy stands at the open window, tongue wagging in the air. John is in his element: calm, cool, and collected behind the wheel of his car... almost as if it is a natural extension of himself. He deftly shifts gears, reaching speeds in excess of 120 miles per hour before hitting a long patch of gravel, shifting, spinning the wheel, and skidding. He remains in full control, the wheels skimming over the coarse earth. Daisy barks in panic as John slams his foot into the accelerator. John goes full speed towards the heavy machinery, flooding his mind with adrenaline. The thoughts of his wife were threatening to return, and he needed none of it... Once he was a couple meters away, he slammed on the brakes, the car stopping an inch from the machines.

 _ **Burnt Rubber and Burnt-Out Men...**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **1 Week Later...**

John pulls into his garage, with groceries and dog food in his trunk. There was an off feeling about the house, the sound of breaking pottery and glass muffled by the door. Instantly John knew someone was robbing his house, so he grabbed the gun in his glove compartment and opened the door slowly.

 _First thing first, find the robbers or my valuables..._

Inside were men speaking in Russian.

 _"Son of a bitch... There's nothing here."_

Another crash fills the house, the shards of broken pots and vases now visible. The corridor was empty, but he could see through the shelving as three figures pushed overturned furnishings and dropped them. He knew they were looking for something, and he was about to give them their last sight.

 _ ***Gunshots***_

Two well placed shots found their way and planted themselves into the chest of the invaders, killing them instantly. The last man looked around for the origin of the bullets, but couldn't as John flipped the man over. John tended to use Judo when he did hand to hand combat, the man now pinned with his own arms and disarmed. He was fluent in Russia, and wasn't afraid to interrogate him in said language.

 _"Who are you? What were you looking for?"_

 _"Fuck you bitch whore-"_

The interrogation so far didn't look like it was going well. The Russian figuratively and literally spat profanities at John, but John seemed unwavering. He gave him another question, but knew that he was the kind of person to not respond to interrogation.

 _"Are you going to talk?"_

Now he was getting impatient as the man tried to escape the hold. Sadly, his flailing legs tightened the grip, causing him to choke out his next words.

 _"NEV-"_

A clean elbow to his nose, which hindered his breathing further. The man started to cry out in pain as he finally collapsed under the pressure.

 _"YES! I'LL TALK!"_

He told him that they were looking for his stash of gold coins and take anything of worth. He also noted that the house was empty, and the living room looked like a tornado had hit it. The man begged that he let him go, and so John did. He could've lived, but the man blew his chance as he picked up his friend's bat and swung.

 _"Die bit-"_

John shot him in the head, the blood splattering across his wall. In the distance, he heard wheels skidding across the road, but ignored it. He sat himself up and called up his cleaners. When they arrived, he paid them three gold coins and decided to feed Daisy. He unloaded his groceries and opened up the dog food, pouring some into her dog bowl. He called out for her, but she didn't respond. A second call. No answer. At this point John is worried, and searches the house.

 _ **She's nowhere to be found...**_

The realization clicks in his head as he looks outside. There sat tire treads in the road in front of his house, his front door open. How had he not noticed this? That was his last thought as a bat cracked across his head...

* * *

 **These chapters are going to be split between perspectives...**

 **They'll be marked by their respective letterings:**

 **JW = John Wick**

 **FF = Familiar of Zero**

 **NP = Narrative Perspective**

 **That's all!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. FZ Chapter 1

**Oh yes.**

 **I got sick and had things to do.**

 **I'm trying to write the third chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Enter a fancy castle, encircled by the stone walls around it..._**

And the castle wasn't actually a castle... It was a school. There, nobles attended magic school where they would learn the ins and outs of magic. Inside, the focus point of the administration were the current second year students... And of that bunch, a specific class of students required the utmost attention, for they harbored important, talented, and worrisome children alike...

"Everyone, congratulations on making it to your second year. I am Mrs. Chevreuse, and I have been appointed by the Tristein Institute of Magic for the year. My element is earth, and I am also known as Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you earth-based magic for the next year." With that, the entire classroom was full of chatter of two students, both of which were present. They didn't care if they heard... After all, one of the students was having an eye kept on them...

"Now everyone, what are the four major elements of magic?" Suddenly, a rose was raised into the air, and was immediately called on.

"The four elements are fire, water, air, and earth!" The boy was standing, his bright-blonde hair contrasting with his dark cape and tunic. He stood there with his arm flamboyantly crossed over his chest. The rose in his hand laying on his left shoulder as he closed his eyes, trying to emulate prestige and beauty. The students around him looked on with contempt, the kiss-up that he always did towards girls was already old.

"And what coincidence! My element is earth just like you, missus!" His voice full of fake emotion as he dramatically extended both arms in front of him, seemingly revealing his chest to her. Throughout the whole thing, he still held his eyes closed, being the cocky man he was. Overstaying his welcome, he continued on and started to introduce himself.

"Also known as The Brass, I am Guiche de Grammont!" He was now bowing slightly, his original position in tow. A sigh was heard as he put the rose in his mouth and flicked his hair back into place, flicking the rest of his hair back with his head.

"Please remember me." Mrs. Chevreuse's eye twitched a little as she tried to retain her sense of professionalism.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grammont..." She continued on as Guiche sat down once more.

"Earth is an important type of magic, involved in the revitalization of all things. In order to demonstrate that to you, I will have you memorize a spell in basic alchemy." She put down three pebbles onto her podium and placed her wand over the three pebbles and recite a spell.

 _ **"Rel In Yan."**_

With that, the stones started to shake and vibrate violently as they started to glow. After reaching their apex, they started to dim quickly, revealing a lustrous set of three shiny pebbles. Everyone was exclaiming in delight and asking if it was gold. Sadly, they were informed that it was mere bronze, and Mrs. Chevreuse called on a random student. She called out a random student sitting towards the back of the classroom, and the students in the class were silent. It was her. It was Louise 'The Zero' Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, one of the students everyone was talking about. A troublesome person and a lengthy name to match it, she was the bane of the school. And when they say the school, they LITERALLY mean the school itself...

"Umm, miss? I think it's better not to..." Almost everyone nodded or agreed verbally. The teacher took notice of the comments and turned to face the other students.

"Why not?" She was clearly suspicious, and questioned them out of curiosity. A girl had stood up abruptly to answer the question, her red hair flailing about from the swift movement.

"Because it's dangerous! If Louise is going to do it, I'll do it instead!" Mrs. Chevreuse was now chuckling as the student that had tried to warn her sat back down anxiously as she looked for a way to protect herself.

"Dangerous? How could alchemy be dangerous?" With each comment, Louise was getting angry and yelled out her next words in frustration.

"I'll do it! Please let me do it!" And with that, students started to hide under their desks or retreat to the edges of the room, some even proceeded to leave class as she stepped down to the podium.

"Louise! Please stop!" The red-haired girl called out once more just to be silenced.

"Be quiet! You're ruining my concentration!" Louise turned back to face the three new pebbles on the podium, her eyes fixated on them.

"Now, now... Just think hard on the metal you want to turn this into..." Trembling and whimpers could be heard as Louise pulled out her wand and pointed at the stones...

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Now here we have state of the art halls, designed to harbor the most royal of students, all the while controlling foot traffic quite well." An old man led a viscount around the school, his mouse familiar perched on his shoulder. His snow white familiar matched the color of his long beard and hair, his black robes loose enough to droop over his entire body.

"Theses are the second-year dorms, and up ahead we have the-" Just down the hall, a bright light was seen as a deep rumbling accompanied it.

 ** _BOOM_**

"W-what was that Osman?" The viscount was now panicking as Osman just shook his head and closed his eyes, reaching for the pipe in his robe.

"I had hoped that the year would continue being peaceful, after all, we had a good start to it..." Before he could finish his thought, he took a puff of the pipe and held it in. The viscount forcibly turned the headmaster towards him and shook his body violently.

"What do you mean!? Are you okay with a possible raid happening on your campus!?" As he was being shaken about, he nonchalantly grabbed the worried man's shoulders and blew the smoke into his face.

"Settle down Theo, it's just one of our problem students... I'll just have my secretary deal with the issue once more." Theo was waving the smoke away from his face from his face, as Osman turned around and continued his tour, taking down notes to recount to his countess.

"Though you should still have some concern for your students..." He muttered under his breath, but Osman heard and turned around, locking gazes with him. Theo was obviously intimidated by the power that laid behind his eyes, but was thrown off-guard as Osman snapped his fingers.

"Oh! Come to think of it, tomorrow is the familiar summoning ritual for the second year students!" Theo was left dumbfounded as Osman left the man on his own in the dining hall, the old man running to his office atop the tower...

 **...**

"Did you hear that Osman? I believe it's her again..." A green-haired woman was sitting at her desk doing paper work as he entered the office.

"It's most likely the third daughter of the Valliere family again..." Without saying a word, the secretary called up some other mages and left the office, leaving Osman to smoke his pipe once more. His familiar climbed his legs and jumped into his palm, and was lifted to face him at eye level.

"My familiar Motsognir... It's been a long journey with you..." The mouse squeaked in a rhythmic fashion, Osman understanding completely what was being said.

"Oh, I see, white! White as snow! I think she'd look better in black..." He gave the little mouse a chestnut, and blew the smoke into the air.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The room was in tatters, all of the windows had shattered from the mere force of the explosion, it's shrapnel thankfully going outward into the courtyard rather than back in. The desks were splintered, and anything fixed onto the wall were unhinged or completely removed. Dust and ash covered everything, students either coughing it up or were unconscious from the explosion. At the epicenter of the explosion, stood a shellshocked Louise as her clothes were ripped and torn, the stones she cast the spell on gone, and the teacher out cold.

"This is what I feared!" The girl came out from under her desk, and slammed her hand on the desk. She was angry for so many reasons, some of them being unable to stop her. Other insults and retorts followed, which Louise responded:

"It looks like I screwed up a little bit." That lit the other students' anger and they lashed out using her nickname.

 _ **"What part of this is a little..."**_

 ** _"Your success rate to date has been Zero!"_**

 ** _"Louise the Zero!"_**

But Louise stood there, and walked out the classroom to be met by headmaster Osman's secretary Mrs. Longueville. She escorted her up to his office, as healers and earth casters did their work on the room.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **The next day...**

 _ **In the large field the students stood, the weather being perfect for the test...**_

"Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars..." A balding man stood in front of all the second year students, looking out towards their various expressions.

"With whom you will spend your lives as nobles." Louise was regretting what she had said yesterday as she was dismissed from the headmaster's office.

 **Flashback...**

"Hey, how was it? Another trip to detention? Or are you finally expelled?" The red-haired girl from class was now accompanied by two other female students, heading towards the office Louis had just left.

"Just kidding!" The two girls laughed as the third was too engrossed in a book to care about what they were saying. Calmly, Louise walked past the trio.

"I'm not being punished." The two girls were in shock as Louise continued to descend down the stairwell, for they thought that she would have to make it up for explosion.

"They said it was partly the teacher's fault for making me do it even after all the students tried to stop her." The two girls behind the crimson-haired girl were silent as she continued to tease Louise.

"Seems like everyday is a bad day for you Louise the Zero. Tomorrow will be a sight! What kind of familiar will you be summoning up?"

"As for summoning spells Kirche... I'm confident in Summon Servant if nothing else! So just you watch! I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful, that it will be better than anything you can cook up!" Kirche looked back at Montmorency, who looked just as confused as her. In hopes that Tabitha would explain like usual, they turned to face her.

"Hey, what do you think Tabitha?" They looked on at the blue-haired girl until they realized they were being answered in silence. Soon after the sound of Louise's footsteps disappeared, they headed up towards the office.

 **End of Flashback...**

"I'm looking forward to that amazing familiar you're going to summon!" Kirche had slithered through the crowds to hop besides Louise at the front of the crowd as the first of the students started to summon.

 _ **...**_

Now that all the students had gone, the only two that were left were Louise and Kirche. Like the others, Kirche recited her lines for the summoning ritual and held her wand out. And as the summon came to a close, there was silent. Louise started to snicker at Kirche's misfortune until a sudden ball of flame appeared between the two, which caught Mr. Colbert off-guard. After the flame dissipated, there stood a fire salamander, which was longer than anybody present. At the tip of it's tail burnt a flame that danced in excitement as Kirche pet the large reptile. Mr. Colbert approached slowly to say a few words.

"Well... At the end, you obtained quite a familiar there, Ms. Zerbst. Now... Was that everyone?" Without missing a beat, Kirche interjected to call out Louise. Many people perked up at the sound of her name as the circled around once more with Louise at the center. There were many concerns and doubts being said as Louise steeled herself to do the ritual.

"After all that boasting, you'll summon something amazing than this little guy." She was obviously referring to her salamander, to which Louise acknowledged was an excellent familiar. In reality, she knew that she had no chance of beating her, but her honor as a Valliere told her that she would have to at least try.

"Of course..." Her hand shook as she rose her wand to recite the ritual.

 ** _"My servant that exists somewhere in this universe!_**

 ** _My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!_**

 ** _I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart..._**

 ** _Answer my summons!"_**

Everyone knew this wasn't what the spell was, but they let it go as a bright light shot forth from her wand. And as expected, an explosion followed. It was larger than any known explosion she had cast before, and it took a few minutes for everything to settle. Thankfully, everyone had space and room to drop down and protect themselves, but it would seem that whatever she would summon would be killed instantaneously from the force of the magic. But miraculously, the familiar survived as a bark was heard.

"W-what is it?" Louise waved aside the smoke to see a small puppy running around in circles surrounded by strange pieces of pottery and furniture. It jumped on the furniture as it pushed around random vases and pots. Laughter broke out as Louise couldn't help but cover her head in shame...

* * *

 **I'm doing a John Wick chapter next.**

 **So more blood, guns, and killing. (Or action if you're blunt with it)**

 **That's all!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. JW Chapter 2

**Umm...**

 **Yay?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The soft hum of the engine and the abrupt rocking of the van called out for John to wake up. And as if he were a robot, he powered on. Unlike any human being, he fought the urge to move, stretch, scream, or panic. Calmly, he laid there as if he were still unconscious, but he took the time to analyze his situation... For one, he was gagged, tied, and blinded. The bag on his head was tied by the gag. Unconventional, but effective. Two, he was in a large van. Now all he need was the amount of people he would need to deal with.

 _"How long is this going to take?"_

 _"Shut up Michael, we still have a couple kilometers to go until we arrive at the rendezvous."_

 _"Fine... But did we really have to bring a convoy? I know this guy has a big price on his head, but did we have to bring 4 bulletproof vans full of elites?"_

 _"Dumbass, this is The Boogeyman. He could kill all six of us in this van if we didn't subdue him."_

With this, he was confident that he could get out of there... But there was a bit of a hang up.

 _24 people... If it's less it's not going to be a problem... The same goes if there's more... The problem is how am I going to plan this out if I don't know where I am and what I'm dealing with?_

John patiently waited for the car to rock so he could move. The time didn't come until they suddenly stopped. Acting like he was sliding across the floor, he managed to roll the hood up above his left eye. The lights inside the van were on, which meant that it was dark out.

 _"What happened? Why did we stop?"_

John saw four scrawny Russian men wielding SMGs. The driver and his passenger were out of his view, but a shotgun barrel came into view as it leaned over the passenger seat. Just as he started untie himself, shots was heard as the men started to leave the car. The caliber of the shots were most likely part of the 7.62x family as they had a indistinguishable kick behind their shots.

 _Come on, come on..._

The hailstorm of bullets echoed in the area around them, which signaled that they were somewhere with a lot of space. They weren't in the city, they were most likely in the forest in-between Pennsylvania and New York. In the now empty van, John relentlessly tried to cut the rope on a rusted piece of metal at the bottom of the seat.

 ** _*BANG*_**

Suddenly, a shotgun spray tears through the side of the van John is in, the spread only managing to pierce through one side of the van. The bullets ricocheted around the back of the van, a stray pellet digging itself into John's right forearm, slightly above his elbow. Although that did slow him down, John still managed to loosen the rope around his wrists.

 _"You piece of shit! What if you hit the target!?"_

A nasty cracking of bone was heard as a thud hit against the side of the van. A sigh followed as orders were being called out in Russian.

 _"Did we clear out the convoy? Any_ reinforcements?"

 _"Clear."_

 _"Better hope to God he isn't dead..."_

* * *

 **Squad Leader POV**

 ** _*Thud*_**

"What was that sound?" I called out to the two who were about to open the van the target was in. They didn't know, but they quickly opened the back doors, which revealed a bloodied body.

"Fuck." Out of pure frustration, I pulled out my sidearm and blasted the idiot in the head. There was no way we could return to our client with a dead body.

 _Three million down the FUCKING drain._

The rest of the squad just shook their heads as they sat down on the side of the road. The burning car in front provided enough heat to bat off the cold of night. Seven of us sat down around the fire as we thought of what to tell them. Just as I was about to light a cigarette, two of my men tapped on my shoulder.

"Sir, you're going to want to look at this." The man on the right lifted the hood and it wasn't John Wick. I stood up and faced the other men.

"We need to go! We've been-" A spray of bullets launched themselves into our group as we tried to find where we were getting shot from. By the time we got down behind cover, we lost three men and two had been injured. It went silent again, and we realized that we were fucked.

 _He's on the loose..._

A shotgun tore through the cover our injured men were behind and it shredded their chests into pieces. At that moment we realized it was a Mossberg shotgun, as another shot tore through three more men. It was just me and my second in command as we looked around the darkened forest. Since we were next to the fire, we were at a heavy disadvantage. As we crawled into the forest, a 9mm ran across my cheek. He was out to kill us, and I was legitimately scared for the first time in my life.

"If things get bad, we can just throw this." In his hand was the device our client gave us just in case. Apparently, it was a napalm grenade, which I thought was of no use...

 _We may need to use it..._

He handed it to me as he ran towards him firing, a last attempt to take him out before he killed me. As he drew close, they both ran out of ammo as they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. As he tried to through hooks and wide swings, John simply threw his arms aside and landed clean jabs onto his nose. And just as I thought my friend was about to get a clean jab in, he gets his arm grabbed. He was flipped over using a basic Judo flip, and was stunned as his back hit the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

John fires the Beretta into the man's chest three times as he turns to the last man. The mans hands start to shake as he tries to unpin the grenade in his hand. John notices and tries to fire at the man. The man dives behind another log and manages to unpin the grenade and lob it at John. Not even five seconds after the pin pull, a bright light comes from the grenade. John covers his eyes like if it were a flashbang, but he still gets blinded as all the pain and weight from his body is released...

 ** _"The void beckons..."_**

* * *

 **Kappa Pride...**

 **Ciao!**


	4. NP Chapter 4

**Well...**

 **I guess here's a new chapter.**

 **Haven't posted in over a month. But that doesn't matter though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Louise sat in her room looking at the puppy that ran around her room. It was well-trained, managing not to knock any valuables over or tear anything. Overall, she was an adorable dog, but Louise had her thoughts about it. Now that Louise had multiple weird pieces of furniture in her room and a servant that was incapable of doing anything except for run and kiss. She had spent the night before trying to 'tame' the beast and teach it commands. Sadly, she couldn't find anything of use at all. It wouldn't speak to her neither did it have any sort of specialized intelligence that a familiar was expected to have.

"What am I going to do with you..." She bent down to level herself with the puppy as she lost herself in deep thought.

"Seriously. I'm supposed to spend the day with you. But what is there to bond over?" Daisy sat there patiently as she allowed herself to be pet softly by the pink-haired girl. Silently, she got up and called out to Daisy as she slowly followed Louise. Daisy managed to calmly pas by the other-worldly familiars without showing signs of agitation, instead, she did as she was told and just followed Louise. Soon they passed by Kirche and her salamander who were accompanied by yet another man. Louise managed to pass by her without causing a stir until Kirche giggled a little while Louise's back was facing her. On a dime, Louise pivoted around to stare down the big-breasted woman as she examined the little puppy.

"So... How's your 'familiar' Louise? Helpful by any chance?" Kirche was itching to taunt Louise for trying to put on a show.

"Just so you know, my familiar is..." Louise stuttered and tripped over her words as the smile on Kirche's face grew into an ungodly grin.

"Well?"

"Cuter than yours!"

"If you can call it that." Louise's face lit up red as words failed to leave her lips as the crowd that had gathered around started to laugh. Without a second thought, she turned around once again and stormed off.

 _ **...**_

"Sir!" Osman turned to see Colbert holding a scroll. He seemed panicked.

"What is it Colbert?" He started to hand him the large scroll in his hand, the fresh ink bleeding through the cheap papyrus.

"You might want to read this..." Grabbing the scroll, he unrolled the parchment and read its freshly written contents.

"W-where'd you get this from?" The news was too shocking for even him, and needed confirmation that this information was true.

"From the head researcher in the city..."

"Keep an eye on her..." After that he fell silent as he stared blankly at the scroll. It was an uneasy sight to see Osman like that, and it only foreshadowed bad things to come.

 _ **...**_

Being freshly fed, Louise washed up in the powder room as Daisy played with the servants. Daisy was garnering a reputation for herself as an adorable puppy on campus. It was near mid-afternoon, meaning that classes would start tomorrow like usual. All Louise could think about is how she would have to deal with her. Apparently this familiar would be the one bound to her for life, and dealing with it made her feel like a pet owner rather than a magician. Dealing with its droppings and playing with it was a hassle, plus it had trouble NOT barking at the door late last night.

"Come on Daisy, let's go." Obediently, the dog followed her through the halls. She hated to admit it, but she loved the hell out of the dog.

 **7:00 PM**

Now that the double moon had risen over the horizon, the stars were in plain sight. The class were doing their astronomy projects and analyzing the alignment of the astral bodies until two supposed meteors struck the town not to far off from the school. Although there was no obvious sign the earth got struck, a shock wave followed mere moments after the strike. It was physically impossible for that sort of force to not also have an opposite reaction from the ground, for the laws of physics wouldn't allow that to happen... So the only answer was a magically disturbance.

 _ **...**_

John woke up with aching eyes. Other than that, he felt just fine. From what he noticed, he was on the ground of the forest after being blinded by the mysterious grenade. He was squinting, so he couldn't see so well. Beside him however, was the man who threw the grenade. He saw that he had a backpack on with a rifle sticking out of him, which wouldn't do him any good if he let the man wake up armed. Patting him down, John equipped himself with all the weaponry he had. He had been transported without any weapons, so the weapons that man had was the only line of defense he had to protect himself from the search party that could come.

 _First thing first... Gotta get the hell outta here._

Rubbing his eyes, John allowed his retinas to heal from the sudden flash of light. Before he could open his eyes, a man speaking in a language he couldn't recognize approached him from behind. The voice sounded assertive and had a hidden intent, so he could only assume he was going to do him harm. In one swift motion, John kicked out his right leg, tripping up the man behind him. After grabbing a flailing arm, he followed through his body motion by using the force from kicking out his leg to throw the man onto the ground. His right knee finally landed to the left of the man's head, as John pulled out a knife to his throat. The man was babbling on, but from the tone of his voice he was pleading for his life.

 _What language is that? It sounds Latin... But its not?_

Looking around, he was in a 3 foot deep crater surrounding the epicenter where he and the man were. Around the circle seemed to be people wearing medieval style peasant clothing, some wearing more decent clothing. John's first thought was that he was probably brought to a town by the man he threw. But that was unlikely as he would be in a bed and not a crater. Second of all, nobody in modern day America would be wearing rags. There was no line of logic that he could pin onto the situation he was in. He was simply here. Thinking wouldn't bring him any further, so it was best just to roll with the punches.

"Now don't move... You hear?" The man looked confused, but refused to move. Slowly walking out of the crater, John pointed a Glock 18 at the people in his way. At first they didn't catch onto his intent, but soon cleared a path for him through the crowd. It was midnight as the moons were directly over him.

 _Wait... Double moons!?_

He looked again to see a pair of moons shining over the little village. He saw the unfamiliar body types of the people and the weird scribbles on the signs...

"What the fuck was in that grenade?"

* * *

 **:3**

 **Ciao!**


	5. JW Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter.**

 **I wanted to kill something, so yeah!**

 **(Also thanks to SpudyPotato for the assistance.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting along the roadside, he checked the contents of the gear he took. Inside sat a weeks worth of rations, a first aid kit, and a couple of cartridges containing 9mm ammunition and Type56-1 magazines. Obviously there were other things like a GPS and a radio, but most of the electronics weren't receiving signals. Under his breath, John cursed out whatever god would do this to him. The trip from town was a trance, for no he no longer remembered how much time passed before he sat beneath the unusually disproportionate tree. The tree was way too large for the forest that surrounded him, but it gave a good amount of shade for him to rest under. After a few mumbles and unintelligible outbursts that most likely was swirling in his head, a sound came from behind him.

"Hello stranger. What are you doing here?" From out under the trunk came a man with long pointed ears poking out of his platinum blond hair. In an instant, the Glock rolled out of its holster and was now aimed at the man's head. The most impressive feat of it all was the fact that John had an MRE in his left hand as he did so. Obviously, John's intent didn't carry through as the man looked on with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"What is that thing you carry there? A wand?" After realizing his efforts were in vain, John put the gun back into the holster. Just as John was about to respond, he realized.

 ** _Hmm... LARPing._**

Gears turned in John's head as he tried to reignite the imagination he lost so long ago. As the ashes turned into embers, a few jumbled words and 'uhs' followed until he finally brought himself to say something befitting of the environment around him.

"Yes. This is a special wand." It felt saying more than he needed, but it was required to sate the man's curiosity.

"Wow. That's quite the wand you got there friend. Sorry if I scared you there. My name is Bidashal, and if you don't mind..." With a wave of his hands, he twisted the air around his hand creating an image of an oasis in the air. And out of nowhere, a hand flew straight towards the back of John's neck. To Bidashal's shock, his hand swung through the air as John pulled out the 'wand' from its holster. Confident in his strength as a mage, he threw up a magical shield that could block an ancient dragon fireball without moving his wand. Sadly, that's not how things went as the bullet went straight through the shield and struck him in the shoulder.

"What the..." A fist with the strength of stone rocked Bidashal with a quick hook to the sternum. Stumbling, he retreated into the floating image which seemed to be a portal of some sorts.

 _And here I thought it was a mere light trick... Whatever it is, its new form of transportation._

Pulling out the AR, he slowly climbed into the portal as it attempted to close. The first thing his foot made contact with was a pier of some sort, the wood being precariously spaced apart. There was no way this walkway was up to code, but that wasn't the biggest of his problems. Three people were standing there with fancy sticks in hand. One of them was Bidashal, who was standing in the center behind two teens. The hand holding the wand was shaking as the other hand held the shoulder with the wound. They seemed hesitant until Bidashal yelled at John.

"You filthy animal! How dare you hurt me! You humans all deserve to die!" With that, John snickered as he cocked the rifle in his arms.

Silently, he stood there focused on the three. There was no point in getting provoked, especially when they were armed with these other-worldly weapons. With no warning, the three fired projectiles at John.

 ** _..._**

The pier crumbled as the ashes of the human fell into the water. Walking over to the singed end of it, he crouched down to examine his work.

"Ha. That serves him right for having such a big mouth. Right?" Turning around, he saw that Arie and Luctiana were missing. He tried to stand up, but the blood loss had caught up to him as his form knelt back onto the ground. His vision grew blurry as his thoughts grew hazy as the world seemed to spin. Then all went to black.

 **Three hours later...**

Finally waking up, Bidashal looked around the familiar room which was in the little private home by the oasis in the middle of the Nephthys desert. The only thing was that they were tied up. Out of the back, the human came and turned his gaze to the three.

Pulling up a chair and seating himself, he cleared he sat looking at the three, with a sack of items in his hand. Like an immovable object meeting a unstoppable force, the two stared one another down until John knew that the conversation wouldn't move if he didn't say something.

 _"Where am I?"_ Even though the human's language was unknown, the spell he cast allowed him to translate his words. Luctiana and Arie were squirming around, asking what the barbarian had to say for himself. Even if he didn't understand his language, the feeling he got from him was that he said what he needed to say.

"Calm down, I'll handle this." Turning to the man, Bidashal looked him dead in the eyes and said nothing. His face of stone laid unchanging, but that alone instilled feared into the two teens behind him. Over confident, Bidashal puffed up his chest and locked eyes with him. He hoped that this intimidate his captor. But before he could even blink, a fist slammed into Bidashal's left temple. Luctiana screamed in horror as the man lifted up Bidashal's chin back up.

 _"Where am I?"_ He gave him a chance to answer the question, minutes wasting by as the man waited patiently, but that didn't make Bidashal budge. So, a strike with his elbow spun his jaw. Spitting on the man's face in retaliation, that simply made the man react by wiping the bloodied spit off his face. Still donning that mask of stone, John pulled out the map and presented it to Bidashal, repeating the question for the third time. His face clearly twisted in disgust and boredom, so he thought of something.

 _You know what? I'm getting tired of this. If he's not talking I'm going to-_

Pulling out the small wand he had, he placed the tip atop his forehead and cast a spell. In an instant, blood and gore found itself on the faces of the couple. Now with nobody to translate, the two went into panic as they tried to escape their demise. The man thought to himself for a moment, but turned to slap the duo for being to loud with their crying. After the stifled sounds of crying and whimpering went on for a few minutes, the man turned to them and let them loose. Attempting to run for it, they failed to see the piece of wood blocking the doorway.

 _We're so gonna die..._

Calmly, he brought to them a map of Halkeginia and waved his hand over it. Gingerly, Luctiana pointed at the secluded area of the map labeled Nephthys. Thinking that was a chance to fire on the man, Arie brought up his wand and fired a shot at him. Sadly, a pan blocked the shot and ultimately led to him getting shot in the thigh. As the man walked out, Luctiana rushed over to tend to his wounds as he sighed to himself...

* * *

 **Keeping things short and sweet.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. JW Chapter 4

**Next couple of chapters are going to be from the FoZ series point of view.**

 **So enjoy the last John Wick chapter for a bit!**

* * *

Geographically speaking, Halkeginia was similar to Western Europe. Despite this, it seemed that he was teleported to the supposed Elven country of Nephthys that vaguely resembled Egypt. Moving across the vast channel of Tyr would allow him to enter Romalia, but that was to put trust in the medieval-esque knowledge of the cartographers of this... planet. It was not like he needed to go anywhere urgently, but he needed to quickly get out of the deserts as soon as possible.

The desert was cold in the night like any other desert, but the one thing irking John was the great sand dunes that stopped his march to the port town into a mulling about how to traverse the mountainous mounds of sand. He had heavy gear and the sand was soft, so there was a chance he would fall into the sand. Sadly enough, he had to take a detour around every dune he encountered, which persisted into sunrise.

As if his luck was getting worse, a search party and a patrol team converged on his position quicker than he could blink. Now wasn't the time to rest, for it was the time for action. There were three possibilities for the context of the situation: he was discovered, this was the designated rendezvous, or they were following something. Simply moving was the best option for any of the contexts, but the issue was what John would do. Sliding out the Type 56-1 from his rucksack, John slings it around his shoulder, lightening his gear so he can move atop the sand. After burying the pack, he began to clamber up the side of the largest sand dune, digging himself into a vantage point halfway up the side of said dune.

Soon, the two groups became one as they started to scan the area. Soon, it became obvious they were looking for him as they followed his disturbances in the sand and the fake ones he made. Luckily for John, they walked over the buried gear, which would've bad if they took his necessities. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a glint which soon turns into a blinding light: the shimmering of a telescope.

 _Shit, I've been spotted._

Flicking the sling over his shoulder, the rifle gracefully lands in his palms. Without skipping a beat, John cocks it and fires a shot at the spotter, a spray of blood spewing from his sternum. Moving, as if it were instinct, he moved a couple meters before taking aim at his current prey and taking out a few more people. The group originally numbered 23, but now there were only ten members left. Scared for their lives, they randomly fired fireballs and the sort towards John's relative position, but John would not let that scare him as he took the potshots he was given.

"Get behind me!" shouted the captain as he pulled out a strange cube from his pocket. Almost immediately, it would expand into a shield that covered all their flanks. Now, with only seven people left, they took solace in the fact that they could take the time to find him. One of the scouts picked up the bloodied telescope and reluctantly brought it up to his eye. Through the red-tinted glass, he could spot out a figure in the sand dunes. Being sure not to make sudden movements, he told everyone John's position.

"That's great and all, but we have no way to fire at him unless we willingly walk out of this barrier." another scout stated, attempting to sound cool and collected as his legs shook from the sight of his dead comrades. The group could only wait as the barrier was too heavy for them to move. Suddenly, a black box gets tossed at the barrier. Reflexively, they all close their eyes, allowing John to move positions.

"Wh-Where is he?" asks the first scout, but the second scout gives up his charade and makes a run for it. The captain tries to stop him, but is unable to as he has already left the safety of the barrier. Soon he leaves their sight, which is soon followed by screams of pain and terror before the dawn becomes silent. The sand is painted crimson, and the four remaining scouts, all rookies, were in fetal positions, crying, or spilling their guts of today's breakfast.

"We should've never investigated a murder this grisly! It's your fault!" shouted a rookie, which was soon met with nods of agreement from the other rookies.

"If we surrender and give him _**THIS**_ idiot here, we may live!" Met with confident 'Yeahs' and even greater nods, they tie down the captain with their rope and slowly step outside waving flags. They then toss the captain in front of them face first into the sand.

 **Captain POV**

I silently waited as the mutineers were shouting their pleas for surrender. Soon enough, the silence started to deafen me as the morning winds died off. Suddenly, the four traitors make no hesitation to start running. However, the sounds of four brisk snaps pierce the silence as the sound of the four bodies falling to the ground follow. Then, Joyce flips me over, her face displaying her panic as she starts to hoist me up and undo my bonds. Before she could untie the first not, a hole appears between her eyebrows, her now dead body laying atop me.

Silently I could only sob as my fiancee bled atop my chest and my death approached. With no warning, her corpse was kicked aside with enough force to send her flying off me. With one hand he picks me up, his soft voice filled with the cold raspiness of experience. At first I couldn't understand him, but with translation magic, I could comprehend what he was saying.

"I need info on getting out of Nephthys."

 _I could be brave and loyal by saying "I would never help a fugitive like you!", but that would get me killed like the other idiots. So it would be best to just comply._

Explaining that he would have to go to the port town of Sierral and cross into Romalia for the quickest route, he silently listened, his gaze intense enough to make me shiver in fear. Unexpectedly, he unties me, handing me a bag of all the valuables he looted off the teams.

"Name?" he asked, his stare burning a hole in the back of my head.

"I-it's Uri, sir." Nodding, he handed me a map and stood guard unarmed. No matter how many times I ran it in my head, I couldn't predict exactly what was going to happen to me. But for the rest of my foreseeable future, I saw nothing but being a tool for this graying combat sage.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Just drinking at the bar.**_

 _ **Drowning your sorrows, paying the price tomorrow.**_

 _ **Your heart shattered, your chest hollow."**_

A woman sang a somber song, accompanied by an old piano. John was currently seated at the bar, downing shots of drinks similar to whiskey and vodka. His ever-growing hair became long and wild with neglect and stress, his eyes dead from lack of sleep. Once arriving at the town at noon, John and Uri entered a rundown shack, and settled down. Gathering info from his hostage, he had learned all he could of the town. At sunset, the trade ships would leave port for Romalia, so they had to stay awake until then.

"Hey there, mind letting me read your fortune?" inquired a hooded figure, his form small and lanky. Attempting to shoo the man off, John simply ignored him.

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm not the type to particularly enjoy neglect play. Here, what about this. I'll do it for free, okay?" Taking no interest, John let the man do as he pleased. For the first couple of minutes, the fortune teller blabbed on about the usual topics like romance and luck. Then, it started to get personal as he listed what happened to him and his name. Garnering John's attention, the man finally elaborated, his 'reading' an intimidatingly vague yet accurate account of his life on Earth.

"You're currently attempting to escape, but everything up to this point has been a lie. So what is the lie? The act? Or your life? You'll never be able to escape the chains that is your 'old' life. Neither will you be able to truly find the truth behind your facade." Not letting his anger get the best of him, John starts to walk off, the figure silently chuckling to himself.

"Though. I have a tip for you. Your companion's down in Tristain. Sic'em boy." John aggressively peered back behind him, seemingly responding to the condescending taunt, but the cloaked figure had vanished. Trying to shake off his 'reading', John grabbed the freshly poured shot of whiskey the bartender slid to him, savoring how the cold liquid burnt his throat. Tossing the bartender a silver coin, he calmly left the tavern, the fresh thoughts failing to be suppressed.

"Uri."

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know who that cloaked person was?" neither of them dared look at one another, but they managed to hold a strong tension in the air between them. They walked in silence, passing the battered buildings of the port town. Approaching the shady ship crew, Uri lowered his voice to finally answer John.

"Y-You're scaring me... What cloaked person?" He didn't know if it was because of Uri's comment or the current state of things, but he was feeling more paranoid... than usual. Exchanging their greetings and paying their toll, they were led towards the harbor, the soft pulsating waves that struck the port reminded John of the time when he was with _her_ beside the riverside as they lost themselves in the nighttime lights of the city. The memory caught him unaware, but he felt more inclined to find Daisy more than ever.

Walking atop the gangplank, they were given some time to study the battered and rotting planks that held the ship together. Nodding towards the storage room, the duo took the hint to stow away in said room. Uri had no qualms falling asleep beside John, but John only attempted to sleep almost an hour after leaving the port. Even with his eyes closed, a sense of lingering danger kept him awake. Hours past, and a storm started to brew. The ship swayed with more exxageration than before, and the sound of thunder pierced through the boards.

"The slaves! Secure the cages!" shouted the captain, clearly audible through the shuddering planks. Followed by sounds of mad scrambling, John could only hope that his closed eyes gave him some 'rest'. Then. A boom resounded through the ship, scaring Uri awake. Opening his eyes, John saw a large hole through the side of the hull.

"R-Romalians!" cried out a shaken Uri, as the supposed Romalian officer barked orders to the sailors boarding the ship.

"Cease the slave traders! Liberate the slaves! For the sanctimony of Romalia!"

* * *

 **PS: I'm also dead.**

 **So don't bother checking on this for a week or so.  
**

 **Ciao!**


	7. FZ Chapter 2

**This is a big wall of text. Read at your own caution (only 1k words 0-0)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the Tristain Academy of Magic, all was normal. The children were vigilantly studying their magic, the hierarchy between the nobles and commoners oppressive, and Louise was failing at everything magical. However, enter the last class of the day: Astronomy. The students were listening in onto the lecture about the stories of the night sky. There were legends of gods creating the sky so that they may forever reside as constellations, or epics of how demigods used magic to light up the night sky. As if complimenting the stories the sky was clear enough to reveal a veil of stars. Countless constellations littered the sky, with the occasional streak of an asteroid sweeping through the atmosphere like a brush through a canvas. That was not to say that the two moons hadn't accentuated the black sky with their vivid blue and red hue. Because of this a few students, including Louise, were too enamored with the sky to care for 'childish babble'.

Louise couldn't help but feel a tad inferior due to the prior week's incidents. The explosions, and her puppy familiar were all real. But at the same time, the night sky she was staring at was also real, which gave her some reprieve from her life's shortcomings. However, a bright light from the sky snatched her attention, as a brilliant streak of gold approached the ground of a nearby village with great speed. Soon, the students were clambering towards the window to see what it was, only to see it strike to ground with a exaggerated explosion. Even from the academy, the students could feel the earth quake from the sheer force it struck the ground as windows shattered.

"W-what was that?" Asked a dazed Kirche, with an interested Tabitha in tow.

"Whatever it was, I'm going to investigate it myself." Louise stated, brushing the glass shards off her cape.

"Oy, oy, oy!" Called out a desperate voice, it's owner grabbing the collar of Louise's cape.

"You can't just run out of the Academy, especially at night." stated Kirche, effortlessly turning Louise's minute body around.

"Why are you of all people concerned about me?" Louise retorted, with the whole class silencing itself in response.

"W-well. I can't let someone the likes of you gain repute on their own... Plus I could get to see something interesting, right Tabitha?" Answered Kirche, with Tabitha humming in agreement.

"So how does that matter to me at all? There's no reason for me to stay in the academy." With a single arm, she shrugs off Kirche's grip on her shoulders.

"Because who knows who'll die from your faulty magic!" Answered a student in the back, reaffirming the doubt in Louise's head.

"F-fine. Since it seems arguing will get us nowhere, we'll go together tomorrow morning. Deal?" Outstretching her hand, Louise's hand was shook by Kirche's own gaudily, as to not lose the intensity of the seemingly pointless conversation. Deep down, the two knew it was a competition of magic. Whoever made it there first would come into great magic, or something of even greater value.

The next morning,

And with that, the three departed and headed towards the town. Once past the gates, the three took the time to immerse themselves in the liveliness of the common-folk. They would barter and shout their greetings to each other, as they would occasionally stare longingly towards the bejeweled necklaces and such. As they neared the town center, they were greeted by a guard.

"Greetings madam. How may I help you today?" asked the guard, staring intensely at some part of Kirche.

"We are here to investigate where the meteor struck." responded Kirche, her attention too fixed on the crater to notice the guards ogling her.

Like a bamboo shoot, a pillar of earth pierced through the the center of the crater, a not-so-subtle quaking and falling dirt accompanying it. Before anybody could muster a reaction, the mound began to magically mold itself into a brutish form. Soon, the grating of earth against itself soon quieted down, however before them now towered a golem. As it began to slowly clamber its way out of the crater, its cobbled, pastel-yellow sandstone composition revealed itself from beneath the layer of crumbling earth and moss. Its bulky chest sported two pillars which it would call arms, and beneath it two stubby legs (proportionate to its body) shouldered the weight of the monstrosity.

"By the stars..." uttered a awestruck villager, the golem towering over them still as dirt cascaded off it's shoulders. Despite all that, it sat still: not moving. Despite that fact, the three mages had braced themselves. A minute passed, then ten, then finally an hour. After an hour, it had done nothing. There were too many unknown factors, and they only had one lead. The village guard reported there was a foreigner who they were not able to understand, who had arrived in the meteor-strike along with another man dressed in black.

They enter the shed and meet a man with a very somber look in his eye, seemingly no soul left in him. The villagers report that he was that way ever since they dragged him out of the crater. They try to communicate to him but they get nowhere. To them, he speaks a different language, with nobody to translate.

"Where did you come from?" asked Louise to no avail. Then came Kirche, asking everything about them through hand gestures. Despite the apparent language barrier, the man had thrown something and then came tumbling through the sky in the clutches of the other man. After they landed, he has no other memories. After answering all the questions, he begins to interrogate them in his own language, but fails to get his message across.

Pulling the three aside and interrupting the man's ramblings, Kirche interjects "That tells us absolutely nothing now, does it?". However, she only holds her own thoughts to herself for a mere second as she once again turns to address Tabitha and Louise.

"Despite all that... With even all our knowledge of the world culture, its safe to assume that he is not from **here**."

"So an alien?" Louise chimes in, however Tabitha shakes her head as if Louise offered her something pungent.

"More like... Another world." Kirche continues, astonishing Louise.

"J-Just like... How some think that familiars come from different... Dimensions?"

"Exactly." As Kirche answered Louise, the three stood there in silent.

"Uh, miss?" the guard interjects timidly.

"What!"

"Uh. Another golem popped up just one town over."

 **5 Days Later...**

Osman holds his head in his hand as he seemingly pets his own head, deep in thought. According to the reports of the trio in the last few days, in a large radius around the crater has their been creation of duplicates of Fouquet's golems. As very suspicious the occurrences were, even if the first report was from the three students that came to report what happened, they were doing nothing of harm and was probably not worth reporting...

"Ms. Longueville..." calls out Osman. "Should we stop her majesty from coming?"

"No, no, no! She went out of her way to come spectate the upcoming students, who are we to deny her that because of some simple statues that symbolize Fouquet's own?" responds Longueville, her back turned to him, supposedly doing paperwork and such.

And so the games would go on...

* * *

 **Uh...** **  
**

 **Pee pee poo poo. Stinky poopy?**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
